


TsunKoi: Love is Hard for Tsundere

by Amakatsu



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amakatsu/pseuds/Amakatsu
Summary: Weiss contemplates some worries and Ruby comes along to ramble them away.(hinted White Rose, set somewhere between their travel to Atlas)





	TsunKoi: Love is Hard for Tsundere

**Author's Note:**

> Super short, I came up with it after having a similar convo irl and I stumbled about, I came to think Ruby would react the same way.  
> Wanted to just call it Cold Love but the play on Wotakoi felt right so I made it wooork.

She felt the cold wind whisper past her ruffling her hair. The temperature did nothing to bother her and she frowned in thought staring out into the night. The reminder--however short--of her family left her scrambling to project warmth at every turn in order to combat the chill she felt chasing her. Blue eyes and snow white hair. Mere glances in the mirror left her reeling, did her eyes look like ice from the color alone? Did she resemble her father's scathing looks? 

  
"Heyyyy Weiss," a musical tone sang from behind and Weiss turned a fraction to see Ruby stepping out on the balcony.

"Oh wow are you practicing existential musing? Can I try? I feel as a main character I don't brood, shouldn't leaders brood? Jaune kind of is, although then again that's _Blake's_ thing wouldn't wanna step on her toes. Or paws, heh...oh man,I think Yang is rubbing off on me with the cat jokes-- _anywayyy_ you look really mysterious right now like Bat--"  
"Ruby" Weiss interrupted suddenly not facing the other girl.  
"uh yes?" Ruby faltered in her rambling giving her attention to her teammate.  
"do you think I'm cold?" Weiss asked at a low tone.  
"pfft definitely." Ruby laughed gesturing her hands in the air as she snorted.  
"You could have at least hesitated" Weiss snapped trying for her usual chastising but her hurt and fear must have seeped through because Ruby's silver eyes widened in concern and she put her hands up. 

  
"Well! It-it's not such a _bad_ thing, and and you're not cold to _me_ at least sometimes usually maybe kinda hahaha..." she awkwardly tapped her fingers together before starting again, "I mean, underneath it all you're SUPER nice and beautiful and it all adds to your charm, and I really like you just as you are! A lot! Seriously! you're great to have in fact...uh.... I'd marry you! " Ruby heaved gasping after her speech and giving Weiss a hopeful smile "  _honest_ " she added sincerely. 

Weiss felt her cheeks warm at the compliments and her heart flutter at Ruby's words: _I like you,_

_I'd marry you_

She huffed crossing her arms and turning her nose up, "n-no one asked you all _that_. Dolt," she she said sassily before turning heel and stalking back inside cheeks still a pinkish hue.

Ruby sighed and smiled looking after Weiss's retreating form before scrambling after her.  
"Weiss, wait for me! You're not mad right? Weiiiissss" she whined trailing behind her. 

She missed the matching smile on the Schnee heiress face.


End file.
